I forgot her birthday
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki comes home to find a message that reminded her where she should've been. Can Natsuki make it up to Shizuru? Oneshot Natsuki/Shizuru


**Author: okay I've based this about two years and well a couple of months after the carnival. Enjoy. **

**I forgot your birthday **

The sound of a door opening and closing echoed in the through the apartment. The sound foot steps wandered around through the apartment as the sound of keys resting on a piece of furniture. The girl wandered over to the phone and pressed the message button.

A beep went off as the girl walked over to the fridge. She opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of mayonnaise as the first message started. "Hello Natsuki, Shizuru here I can't wait till tomorrow see you soon" the message stopped.

Natsuki walked over to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread. She opened the packaging and pulled out two slices of bread. There was another beep as the second message began to play. "Hello, Shizuru again, are you there Natsuki? I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is today" the message stopped.

Natsuki twisted the lid on the Mayonnaise bottle and squirted a thick layer of Mayonnaise onto one piece of bread and then closed it up with the other piece of bread. She picked up her sandwich and began to eat it when another beep was heard. "Natsuki, how could you? I waited all day but you didn't turn up, how could you do this to me on my birthday?" the message said.

Natsuki instantly froze on the spot as her hands dropped her sandwich onto the floor. 'Oh crap' Natsuki thought as her face turned blank. "Natsuki, you must hate me then, well, goodbye" the message stopped. Natsuki instantly ran over to the fridge. She looked on the calendar and there it said on the 19th December Shizuru's birthday with a red circle around it.

"Oh crap I forgot" Natsuki said as she ran over to the phone and dialled a few numbers. "Come on pick up" Natsuki said as she paced back and forth in circles around the room. The sound of a Kyoto girl's voice eased Natsuki's ears. "Hello" Asked the girl. "Shizuru" Natsuki replied happily. Natsuki then heard the phone hanging up on her.

Natsuki eyes were wide as she quickly reached for her keys and ran out the door locking it behind her. She stopped and quickly unlocked the door and ran inside grabbing a small box like object. 'I was waiting for the right time to give you this; this may be my only chance' Natsuki as she stuck the present in her pocket then running out the door locking it behind.

She ran down the stairs as she ran to her bike. She hopped on and put her helmet on as she turned the key. The bike roared alive as she hit the acceleration and drove off.

'Shizuru…' Natsuki thought. She drove past the driving cars and made her way to the outside part of the city. She drove into a street where fancy houses were on both sides you looked. She came to a stop as she parked outside a mansion. Natsuki had been here before as she walked up to the gate and pressed a button.

"Who is it?" asked the person through the box. "It's Natsuki" Natsuki replied. The two gate doors opened as Natsuki walked up the driveway to the door. She stood there outside the door as she took a deep breath. She knocked on the door as the sound of foot steps could be heard. The door opened widely as Natsuki entered.

Natsuki eyes wondered around the room as she entered. The sound of high heels could be heard as Natsuki turned her attention to where they were coming from. A woman looking much older then she was, walked over to her. "Hello Natsuki" the woman greeted. "Hello Mrs Fujino" Natsuki greeted back.

The woman looked very much like Shizuru but a bit of an older version. "Would you like something to eat Natsuki?" Mrs Fujino asked. "No I'm fine, um Shizuru here?" Natsuki asked. "She's in her room, she hasn't came out all day" Mrs Fujino replied. "Perhaps she'll feel better if you go and see, maybe it'll cheer her up" Mrs Fujino suggested. "I will" Natsuki replied as she walked up the stairs.

Natsuki had often come here to visit Shizuru and by now she was use to finding her way around the mansion. She stopped outside two wooden doors. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Who is it?" Shizuru called out. "It's me Natsuki" Natsuki replied. The room went silent as the sound of foot steps could be heard.

The doors opened as Natsuki saw the brunette girl in front of her. Natsuki's eyes went wide as she saw the girl. 'She looks terrible' Natsuki thought. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru looked at Natsuki as her eyes were filled with sadness. "Natsuki…" Shizuru replied.

"Shizuru I'm so sorry" Natsuki apologized. "Where were you Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at the girl and knew she had to tell the truth. "I was at the motor bike races in Tokyo for the past few days" Natsuki replied. "Did you remember my birthday?" Shizuru asked.

"I… I got so excited by the motorbike races that I totally forgot about you birthday" Natsuki replied as she looked away. "So Natsuki cares more about motorbikes then me?" Shizuru asked as her eyes began to cry. "Shizuru I didn't say that I…" Natsuki replied as she looked at the girl. "You what, only cared about yourself? Natsuki how could you?" Shizuru asked as she cried. "Shizuru I'm really sorry" Natsuki replied as she placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulders. "Get away from me!" Shizuru said as she backed away out of Natsuki's hands.

Natsuki stood there eyes wide and her face in total shock. Shizuru closed the doors and locked them. "Shizuru!" Natsuki called out as she hit the door. "Shizuru…" Natsuki muttered as she cried.

Her tears dripped down onto the ground as she rested her forehead on the doors. She could hear Shizuru crying. Her hands dug through her pocket as they stopped on something.

'It's still here' Natsuki thought. She pulled out of her pocket a small box like shape wrapped in wrapping paper. "I never got the chance to give you your present" Natsuki muttered. She placed the present gently on the ground as she walked off.

The room was silent as the sound of a door unlocking and doors opening. Shizuru looked on the ground to see the present sitting there. She bent down and picked it up wiping a tear away from her eye. She unwrapped the wrapping of the present and found a small little velvet box. She opened the box and a small little piece of paper dropped out. She picked up the piece of paper and read it.

She looked into the box and her eyes shot wide open. Tears poured down her eyes as she closed the box and put it in her pocket. She ran down the hallway until she got to the front door.

Natsuki walked down the driveway on the grass as she had her head down. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she didn't care on where she was going, as long as she could just get away from here. "Natsuki!" Natsuki heard.

Natsuki stopped as she heard her name being called out louder and louder. She turned around to find a crying Shizuru crashing on top of her causing her to fall onto the grass. Shizuru's arms were wrapped around Natsuki tightly as Natsuki opened her eyes to see Shizuru buried in her chest.

"Shizur-?" Natsuki was silenced as a pair of lips silenced hers. Shizuru was kissing Natsuki was passion as Natsuki closed her eyes and kissed her back. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist as she brought the girl closer to her. Shizuru broke away from the kiss looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes softened as she saw the most beautiful girl ever. "Natsuki my reply is yes" Shizuru said as she dug her hand into her pocket. She got off Natsuki as they both got up.

Shizuru pulled out the box and handed to Natsuki. Natsuki took the box and knelt down on one knee. "Shizuru, I know your answer but will you marry me?" Natsuki asked as she opened the box. Shizuru smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes Natsuki, I will" Shizuru replied. Natsuki stood up and pulled out two rings. One was a purple Amethyst and the other was a deep blue sapphire. Natsuki took the Amethyst ring and placed it on Shizuru's finger. Shizuru took the deep blue sapphire ring and placed it on Natsuki's finger.

They stood there quiet before embracing each other in a passionate kiss. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru as Shizuru returned the gesture.

'This is the best birthday present ever' Shizuru thought. 'Because I get to share it with Natsuki for the rest of our lives, our new lives'

**End **

**Author: What do you think? I've had this story planned for awhile and the timing couldn't have been better. Happy Birthday Shizuru, this story is dedicated to you. Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
